Juste un Observateur
by ANNIE11117
Summary: La finale des 74ièmes Hunger Games du point de vue de Gale. Que ressent-il en voyant Katniss à l'écran sur le point d'ingérer les baies mortelles. Venez le découvrir ! Fic centrée sur Gale avec mention de Katniss/Peeta !
**Juste un Observateur**

Une idée qui m'est venue en regardant le film quand on voit Gale regarder les scènes Katniss/Peeta.

Disclaimmer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Figé. Comme tout le district 12 je suis figé, osant à peine respirer, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Comme toutes les personnes autour de moi, nous attendons de voir ce qui va se passer. Que vont faire maintenant les « Amants Maudits » puisque la règle du jeu vient une nouvelle fois de changer ? Un seul gagnant. Ce qui veut dire que l'un va devoir tuer l'autre. Et tout le monde a déjà deviné qui sera le vainqueur et qui sera le perdant. Voilà pourquoi tout le district 12 moi y compris nous retenons notre souffle attendant le déroulement de cette scène finale qui clôturera ces Jeux.

La colère monte en moi face à ce scénario. Je sais trop bien ce que le Capitole, les Juges et le public veulent. Ils veulent du spectacle, du sang et de la violence sinon comment expliquer ce retournement de situation. Voilà pourquoi les « Amants Maudits » ont tant retenu l'attention cette année ! Ils offraient malgré eux un supplément de divertissement dans l'arène. Une comédie montée pour séduire le public. Pas difficile à deviner pour nous le district 12 et surtout pour moi. Je me targue de bien connaître Katniss et jamais elle ne m'a parlée de Lui ! Bien sur, des bruits ont circulé dans la Veine et à la Plaque mais je n'y pas attaché d'importance. Mes sentiments je les garde pour moi, question de principe et de survie ! Tout le long des Jeux j'ai pris soin d'afficher la plus grande indifférence devant les autres. Pas question que quelqu'un devine mes émotions, ma souffrance et surtout la colère qui gronde en mon for intérieur. Non j'ai tenu mon rôle d'Observateur secret, discret et muet. Observateur attentif de ces Jeux et surtout admirateur secret de la fille du feu. Mais voilà personne ne doit le savoir, toute l'attention du district est focalisé sur les « Amants Maudits » et je n'ai aucune place dans ce scénario. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un simple Observateur. Tel est donc mon rôle, observer, me taire, être un simple citoyen de ce district obligé de regarder ce que précisément je n'ai pas envie de voir.

Et plus je pense à ce spectacle plus je sens ma colère monter. Une colère que je dois encore et toujours dissimuler. Interdit de montrer la moindre émotion ! Bien trop risqué ! Mais plus j'y pense plus je suis révolté et plus j'ai envie d'agir ! Fuir ce quotidien sinistre ou je dois veiller sur ma famille et voir celle que je considère comme ma meilleure amie se battre dans cette fichue arène. Parce que notre gouvernement l'a décidé pour nous, parce que nous subissons depuis de trop longues années ce joug ! Parce que personne n'a le courage de se battre contre l'ordre établi.

Mais pour l'instant je dois garder ce rôle d'Observateur. Parce que je n'ai pas le choix ! Seul je ne peux pas agir. Et je dois veiller sur ma famille et sur celle de Katniss. Alors encore et toujours je comprime mes sentiments et je continue d'observer en silence le mécontentement général et ce qui s'annonce comme les prémices d'une révolte. Une révolte à laquelle je compte bien prendre part.

J'avais proposé à Katniss de fuir juste avant la Moisson, c'est un rêve que je caresse de temps en temps juste pour garder espoir, pour ne pas sombrer chaque jour davantage dans le désespoir.

Et voilà que cette année le pire est arrivé, Katniss ma seule amie a été moissonnée. Jour après jour j'ai du la regarder se battre pour rester en vie. La regarder faire semblant d'être amoureuse. Continuer de travailler sans montrer la moindre émotion. Continuer d'être juste un observateur. Faire semblant de ne pas être affecté par cette comédie écœurante des « Amants Maudits » à cause de la surveillance imposée par le Capitole. Je suis plus seul que jamais et j'évite même d'aller en forêt, car certains souvenirs sont pénibles. Personne ne connaît mon secret et personne ne peut deviner à quel point j'ai la rage envers le Capitole. Je voudrais tant pouvoir agir mais je suis coincé ici à devoir rester un simple Observateur. Je voudrais tant que quelqu'chose arrive enfin ! Une révolte, un soulèvement n'importe quoi mais que tous les districts se mettent à bouger afin de renverser le Capitole. Mais je suis réaliste je sais que pour une telle révolte éclate il faudrait d'abord une impulsion, une onde de choc. Quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour qu'enfin l'espoir prenne le dessus sur la peur.

Je réalise soudain que perdu dans mes sombres pensées j'en ai oublié de suivre le dénouement des Jeux. Bien que j'ai gardé les yeux fixés sur l'écran je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui se passait dans l'arène. Je m'attends c'est vrai a entendre le gong annonçant la mort de Peeta. Pour moi c'est une évidence, il ne va pas se défendre, laissant le champ libre à Katniss pour la victoire. Pour cela, il mérite mon respect. Pour le reste je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce garçon ! Je pense qu'à sa manière il a tenté de protéger Katmiss et le voilà prêt à se laisser tuer par elle. Une véritable scène à la Roméo et Juliette. Précisément ce que veux le public. Précisément ce que moi je ne veux pas voir. Seulement l'héroïne va t-elle faire ce que l'on attend d'elle ? Vu le caractère de Katniss c'est loin d'être sur. Je connais bien sa force de caractère et elle pourrait bien tous nous surprendre. Eh oui mon talent caché c'est d'être un excellent observateur. Et j'ai suffisamment observé Katniss pour en savoir plus sur elle que tout Panem réuni !

Soudain la tension monte d'un cran, sur l'écran la détermination de la fille du feu est palpable. Elle refuse de rentrer dans le jeu du Capitole et de devenir leur pion. Au fond de moi je ne suis guère surpris. Je redoute seulement que cela se finisse mal pour elle, pour nous, pour moi. J'avais bien deviné qu'avec Katmiss, le Capitole risquait fort d'avoir des surprises.

Je retiens mon souffle en voyant Katniss sortir des baies de sa poche. Pas sorcier de comprendre ses intentions. Un double suicide. Bien pensé ! Et un vrai geste de défi envers le Capitole. Non la fille de feu ne sera pas un gentil pion exécutant sagement les ordres reçus.

Mentalement je lui fais mes adieux et j'espère que grâce à ce geste enfin les choses vont se mettre à bouger ! Je me sens plus que prêt à prendre ma part dans la bataille. Ce sera ma façon de ne pas oublier la fille du feu et d'honorer sa mémoire. À ne plus être qu'un simple Observateur.

À l'écran les deux tributs s'apprêtent à avaler les baies de sureau, d'un même mouvement ils portent leurs mains à leurs bouches, prêts pour cet ultime sacrifice quand soudain les Juges interviennent et les proclament gagnants des 74e Hunger Games.

Ma respiration reprend et les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Ils ont gagné ! Cela veut dire que j'ai une chance de la revoir ! La fille du feu et son indomptable volonté. Elle vient de prouver à tout Panem que la volonté peut être plus fort que la peur. Que non le Capitole ne décide pas pour elle ! Pour autant, rien n'est joué, rien n'est encore gagné ! Mais un vent de changement vient de souffler dans notre direction. Les jours prochains vont être décisifs, car le Capitole ne lâchera rien.

Alors à ma manière je vais aussi jouer un rôle dans cette révolte qui se prépare. Pour l'instant je vais continuer de tenir celui que je me suis attribué : l'Observateur. Ensuite je verrais. Mais pour le moment ce rôle me convient bien, il me permet de veiller de loin mais de veiller quand même sur la fille de feu.

Fin

Une petite review, please ?,


End file.
